


Remember Me (Jae-Ha x Reader)

by klypso01



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to do kinky, Lemon, Like seriously., NSFW, No BS, Sex, So yeah, Sweet love, This is a relationship, Two Chapters, Yoon is a precious bean who just wants to protect, at least... not yet, but not irritatingly so, domestic AU, it is gendered, married, nothing kinky, reader is insecure, so sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klypso01/pseuds/klypso01
Summary: Jae-Ha and the reader have been married for years, but what happens when the green dragon starts to get a bit too involved in his new family? There's tears and love, but it ends happily!
Relationships: Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Domestic AU.

The two of you had been married for years, but you had known each other for far longer. Ever since you were children, he had been your dragon... The best person in their whole town, despite the fact that they kept him chained up like some kind of animal.

Even as a child, you had been disgusted by this, sneaking in to talk to him and keep him company at every turn. You wanted nothing more than to run through the woods with your dragon and play, but he was stuck, so instead, you spent all the time you couldn't be with him out in the woods, hiding from your parents and collecting little treasures to show him... To give a small slice of the world beyond his cage.

It was you who brought up the idea of running away. You were both so young, but so so sick of how stupid the world was.

When you did run away, you never looked back.

Gi-gan was the one who married the two of you, marking Jae-ha forever as your dragon, The dragon and the doctor, two flamboyant people who loved their freedom just as much as they loved each other.

A sob tried to break through the tight hold you had on your emotions as you sat cross-legged at the low table. Your little house was dark despite the time of day.

You needed to go to the clinic Yun and you had set up when you finally settled here after all the battles, but you just couldn't...This place was supposed to be your haven, a place where both you and your husband could get away from the country that still needed you so much, but more often than not lately, you were here alone.

For years things had been amazing. You may not have been a fighter, but you had a part to play, as did Jae-ha. Liberating Awa was your cause, and the ship where all the pirates spent time was your home.

You were both considered pirates there, but you could still walk through the streets hand in hand, playing that familiar old game the two of you played, where you both tried to find the most attractive person walking the streets. It would go on for a while before one of you would turn to the other and proclaim that they had found the most attractive person, always meaning their significant other.

It was disgusting how in love the two of you were, and the pirates commented on it more often than not, always teasing them for being in the 'honeymoon stage' still.

When was the last time Jae-ha had held your hand?

Your teeth ground together as you laid your forehead on the table, relishing in the cool sensation. Your husband hadn't been home in the last two days, even though you knew for sure that he was in town. 

The group came to the clinic frequently to be patched up after hard fights, or even just to talk to Yun and you. It was a bright spot on your day normally... But you just didn't want to deal with it today.

When Yona and her small ragtag group of people first came to Awa, you were ecstatic. Yona was a strong, bright girl that you couldn't help but encourage, and the other dragons were coming together. Jae-ha would never admit it, but his dragon leg bothered him. It had been what caused your village to turn against him, and you understood exactly why he felt that way.

The group was the perfect balm for him. Sure, the pirates accepted his leg without question, but for him to find his brothers had been a huge weight off his back. When he came to you and asked if it was wrong for him to want to join them, you were the one who encouraged him to pursue this.

This group had been the key to defeating Yan-Kumji, and after that, it felt natural to follow them.

Yun became your surrogate brother, and you could always count of Hak to react best to your teasing. It had seemed like the best possible life the two of you could imagine. 

And it was. At least... It was in the beginning.

You knew that there was some weird connection between all the dragons and Yona, and you got that. It didn't bother you for a long time. Jae-ha was a flirt with literally everyone, but you knew that he would never be unfaithful... Jae-ha didn't do unfaithful.

God. Yun was probably itching to chew you out the moment you showed up. You were over an hour late now, but you just couldn't get yourself to stand.

It felt like the whole world was falling on your shoulders as you struggled to breathe. You could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming down, but just like every other time over the last few days, you couldn't seem to stop it. It would only be a matter of minutes before you were curled in a fetal position against a wall as you sobbed and choked on your own breath.

Maybe this was why Jae-ha was gone so often now. You wouldn't blame him for it, that was damn sure... Perhaps you weren't that happy, flirtatious girl you had been for so long.

Did he fall out of love with you already?

The group may have been nothing more than a ragtag team of chaotic bandits in the beginning, but it wasn't long before The Dark Dragons and the Happy Hungry Bunch became a symbol of hope through the land.

It was a happy time. You would help Yun treat the injured and hungry and Jae-ha would come back to you at the end of the day, exhausted but proud. You all helped so many people... Perhaps it was nothing more than a pipe dream to think it would last.

There was no exact moment when Jae-ha started distancing himself. To be honest, you didn't recognize that it was even happening until he came back from fighting one night and opted to sit next to Yona instead of you. That night wasn't a good one... You always had been one to wear your heart on your sleeve, but that moment made you lock your hurt away quicker than one of Yona's arrows.

You really didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, even if it felt like everything was going wrong. Yun may have noticed, but that moment saw you become a skilled actor.

Sure. Yona was apparently the reincarnation of the Red dragon, Hiryuu, which was amazing and really important, but you were Jae-ha's wife. You were the one who stood by him when your whole village was against you, you were the one who helped to free him and had stayed by his side ever since then.

It wasn't long before Yona was around Jae-ha all the time, pushing into the couple time he had been so zealous about before.

The worst part of it all? Yona didn't mean to get in the way. 

You wanted to hate her... You wanted to get jealous and be a total bitch to get her to back off, but you couldn't. Yona was a genuinely nice person, she never treated you as lesser for not being a dragon, and she always got stars in her eyes when the two of you talked. She was so sweet, so fiercely protective of those she cared about. It was incredible to watch, especially the way she was around the dragons.

There was no doubt in your mind that they were connected by some kind of bond that you couldn't understand. The way they could communicate without a word was a sight to behold, you could watch Jae-ha and the others for days without getting bored. It honestly was all a part of the problem.

Despite your iron control on your feelings, a tear trickled past your defenses and trailed slowly down your cheek. 

They were all so good together. Hak fit into the dragons as though he was one, and Yona was a natural leader and best friend to them. Yun was the obvious mother of the group, so where did you fit?

The more your thoughts spiraled, the less odd it was that Jae-ha was being so distant with you. He had his family, you were just a placeholder from his old life.

Sobs echoed through the small room as your fingernails dug into your scalp, the small pinpricks of pain forcing your brain to stay in the moment. It hurt so much, but you needed to get it out now, otherwise, you knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from the others later...

It was just unfortunate that you had to deal with it alone... Like always.

***

Hours later, silence had finally fallen on the small house. Yun had stopped by earlier, not long after the latest panic attack had subsided and the sharp pain had dulled to a throbbing agony. 

No doubt he intended to chew you out for not coming in today and forcing him to do the work you normally did together all alone. Thankfully, one look at your face had probably convinced him that now wasn't the best time, and he simply sat by your side, quietly telling you about some of the stupid things people had done that day.

You needed that more than he could ever realize, the feeling of normalcy that helped push back the aching feelings ever so slightly. He stayed just long enough to quell your need to jump right back into another panic attack before slipping out the door with a subtle threat of what would happen if you missed any more days at the clinic.

The floor was hard and your body really hurt, but you just couldn't get up from your spot at the low table. 

It would probably do you good to get out of the house and breathe fresh air that wasn't tainted by your grief, but that sounded like more effort than you wanted to expend at the moment.

Just as you were about to give up and just spend the night at the table, laughter sounded outside your little home. Familiar laughter. It was the laughter you loved most, as well as laughter you could easily recognize as Zeno, Kija, and, of course, Yona.

Of course, he had been with them, you never doubted it... Though you couldn't help but be ever so slightly grateful that he wasn't just with Yona. You weren't sure your heart could have taken that.

The door cracked open and you forced your emotions behind the tight lock that usually contained them so well.

"(Y/N)-chan!" A happy voice called, not your husband, but Zeno... The pure old man that he was.

You did your best to smile, hoping that your eyes weren't too swollen still. Sure, you'd had panic attacks your whole life, but they always left you exhausted and drained, and there hadn't just been one today.

"Hello everyone," You said quietly, wincing slightly at the crack that come out despite your best efforts. You didn't think seeing Jae-ha would be this painful.

Zeno bounced into the house happily, sitting across from you with a bright smile that attempted to heal your every wound. Yona walked in quietly with a bright smile on her face directed towards you... No matter how sweet it was, you couldn't help the resentment that welled up at the happy look.

"Sorry for barging in here, (Y/N)," She said, "Jae-ha invited us over to talk a bit more. I promise we'll be out of your hair soon enough." She sat gingerly next to Zeno and you smiled back, not trusting your voice.

Was Jae-ha so averse to the idea of spending time with you that he had to surround himself by his family just to bear it? 

The others sat down, and nostalgia filled you. It had been a while since the old group had gotten back together, Yun and Hak were the only ones missing... Under any other circumstance, this would be an amazing turn of events, but the smile on your face was fake.

Slowly your hands crept under the table as the dragons began to talk. You sensed someone shooting you glances, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up. You felt as fragile as a glass decoration, and already you could feel the cracks spreading through your facade.

A question was directed at you, but your head was buzzing. Somehow, one of your hands was gripping your other wrist and you could feel the nails digging in. 

Was he mocking you with his laughter?

Did he even notice that you were shattering right in front of him?

He used to be so good at recognizing the signs of your panic attacks, and he would gently help you through them in a way that only made you fall deeper in love with him, but this was a different situation, unfortunately.

A pair of hands gripping your face forced you back into the moment and you blinked, realizing that you were looking into those emerald eyes that you adored.

"(Y/N)?" He asked gently, "Hey, are you back with us?" The others were staring at you with concern... This was probably their first time seeing you break down... It was a stark contrast from your usual self.

You couldn't do it... You couldn't sit here and keep pretending to be the happy wife when you were anything but.

With violence that you rarely showed, you reached up and swatted Jae-ha's hands off your face, "Don't touch me." You hissed, my voice breaking worse than it had before, "You don't get to come in here, and pretend that everything is okay, Jae-ha." 

For the first time in hours, you shot to your feet to get away from your husband. This backfired on you as your legs were not prepared to stand. Immediately, you began to collapse, but your husband was quick enough to catch you before you hit the ground. His concern was palpable, but the tears that were prickling at your eyes again forced you to struggle against him

"(Y/N)?" He asked quietly. There was more in his tone, but you were far enough gone that his words only made you madder.

"No!" You screeched, getting out of his grip and turning to face him, tears streaking down your face, "You always do this! You- You act like everything is- is... I-i-i-is okay, but it's not!" He opened his mouth, but it quickly snapped closed again when you stepped away from him defensively.

You were the only constant in his life. In the beginning, you were the one he relied on to bear his life. Your stories, your smiles, and most importantly, your lack of fear towards him.

While everyone else in the village treated him as though he was some kind of demon spawn just for being born, you sought him out and laughed with him... And brought him pine branches, bird nests, cups of river water with little fish swimming in them, and flowers just to give him a taste of the world that he had never had.

The way you made his life brighter was a big reason that he was so quick to marry you, he needed a guarantee that you would stay in his life... That you would never be able to get away because you were bound to him by marriage, and he would never be able to get away from you.

So to see the hesitation in your eyes was an arrow right through his gut... What had he done wrong?

He took a step towards you, eyes wide and hurt, but was quickly stopped by your next words.

"The first time in two days that I get to see you, and you can't even bring yourself to say hello to me?" You accused, nails biting through the skin and drawing blood, "Is it really so hard to say hello to your wife?" There was a beat of silence before you shook your head and squeezed your eyes shut, "Never mind. I stopped filling that role for you a while ago."

The room was silent. The dragons were watching anxiously from the table as the couple faced each other down. 

Sure, Zeno and Yun had made comments every now and then about their relationship, and yeah, they noticed that the only couple in the Happy Hungry bunch were less handsy then they had been in the beginning, but no one thought it was this bad.

(Y/N) seemed just as happy as ever, and Jae-ha was so... well, he was so Jae-ha that no one thought to question it, but maybe... Maybe things weren't as good as everyone thought.

Jae-ha opened his mouth to rebuke you, but the words just wouldn't come out. Had he been that distant? A small voice in the back of his head warned him about saying something he might regret, but he didn't give that voice any credence as he finally spoke, "I just out with our group for a few days. Were you jealous or something?"

He meant this sincerely, he wasn't too sure why you were so desperate seeming... Perhaps something was going on at the clinic because your smile seemed to have dulled over the last few weeks. 

That was actually one of the reasons he decided to leave town for a bit with the group, he thought that maybe you would appreciate some time to think without having to worry about him... Was he that wrong?

In the background, Kija slapped his face with the dragon hand and Yona just stared, wide-eyed. No one was too sure what was going on.

You though... The moment you heard Jae-ha's words, your jaw shook as you tried to prevent yourself from going into complete cardiac arrest. They were far more calloused sounding than he intended them to be.

It wasn't his intention, but to you, these words were an admission of everything you feared. He no longer thought of you as his wife.

You wanted to scream, to throw a fit, and let him know exactly how this made you feel. You wanted to fight him, to make him love you again, but Jae-ha wasn't one that could be forced. He was a force of nature, and if you knew anything about your husband, then you knew that once he made up his mind, nothing could change it.

Your whole body was trembling, no matter how much you willed it to stop. 

A hesitant step took you close enough to him to grab his hand... For the last time as far as you could tell, "I... Yeah, no... I guess you were right." You choked out, wanting nothing more than to hug him and sink into his arms like you use to, "I'll leave now. I don't want to get in the way."

You placed the most trembling kiss on his palm and Jae-ha stood stock still, feeling a bit of whiplash from how fast the conversation had changed.

As you turned squeezed his hand and let go, the room seemed to explode with noise. All the dragons jumped to their feet, trying to stop you, but you simply smiled at them and told them to keep having fun... It felt like an important moment, but Jae-ha couldn't get his brain to start working.

You had almost made it to the door when a noise cause Jae-ha's whole world to drop out from under him.

A sob.

When Jae-ha and you were married, he promised himself that you would never cry because of him. You had given up your family and any potential life you could have had in your village, and while you never showed it, Jae-ha knew the strain that put on you.

He had been so happy that you chose him over everyone else, and he swore to never let you regret that... And that included him never being the cause for your tears or one of your panic attacks. 

Call him a bit slow, but Jae-ha knew you. He typically knew when you were stressed, and now that he was thinking about it, he knew that you had seemed slightly distant lately.

That single sob was enough to make him want to put one of his knives through his own heart. Your pain... Right now, he was the cause of this pain. It just about killed him to admit, but this was not a very beautiful thing to do.

A single stride was enough to carry him across the room and just as you were opening the door, he wrapped you in his arms, cradling you carefully.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked quietly, though he was sure that all the dragons behind him could hear, "Talk to me before you leave... Please."

The semi-apology was all it took. One moment you were about out the door, and the next you were in your husband's arms and sobbing heavily. It was a difficult day. You were so tired, and while it felt beyond good to be in Jae-ha's arms for the first time in a while, you still felt a bit hopeless.

The dragons all stood there awkwardly. Sure, this was bound to be a heartwarming moment, but none of them really wanted to stay here for it... The only problem was that the couple was blocking the door.

By now, the idea of going through the window was starting to be very appealing.

Like an angel sent from heaven, the door burst open, just about smacking (Y/N) full-on in the back as Yun stood in the doorway, a cold fire burning in his eyes and Hak standing behind him, looking bored.

"You." He growled, pointing at Jae-ha, "We need to talk." 

The green-haired man was shocked, the feeling of whiplash only getting stronger with every new thing that happened.

A single look was enough to send the others scurrying for the door as quickly as they could. Yona looked like she wanted to say or do something to help, but Hak reached out and grabbed her, forcing the girl out. This was not a situation that needed more people thrown in.

(Y/N) was still sobbing, gripping Jae-ha's shirt as though he was going to leave her at any moment.

Yun looked back at Hak and nodded, dismissing the man, who turned to go easily enough, waving over his shoulder as he went. The door shut ominously as Yun turned his attention back to Jae-ha.

"You are such an idiot!" He shouted, immediately beginning to pace as he tried to get his thoughts out, "I normally would let you do this on your own, but (Y/N) is too nice to say anything, and you are either too oblivious or just too stupid to notice."

For what felt like the next age, Yun ranted at Jae-ha, telling him an interesting mixture of the fact that he was stupid, inept, and a terrible husband. All of which were things that Jae-ha was starting to think might be true. Normally, he would have protested all these things, but with the way you were shaking in his arms made him stop.

The last time he had seen you this distressed was in Awa after some soldiers had tried to take you. He wasn't too far away when he heard your scream, thank god, but the panic attack you had after that was one of the most heartbreaking things he had ever seen.

His hand carefully stroked through your hair and before too long you muttered something into his shirt, which he only barely caught.

"I missed you."

Welp, if he felt he had any dignity as a man left before this, it was all gone now. His brain whirled as he tried to think about why you would miss him. He had only seen you two days ago when he was hanging out with Yona...

Wait...

The rusty gears in his head finally clicked and he frantically began going back through his memories, trying to remember the last time he had spent quality time with you...

Five... Six months ago?

Shit.

The longer he thought about it, the more he began to curse himself. There were times when you were obviously trying to get his attention or wanting to be alone with him, but he brushed you off. He had been so swept away with the idea of having a family for the first time in his life, that he must have pushed you to the back of his mind.

His arms tightened unconsciously around you. Yun was really going for it, but that was the least of his concerns now.

You were a constant for him, and he took advantage of it... God, he was the worst husband.

"Yun." He croaked out, his normally smooth voice a bit croaky, "Thank you, but I think it would be better if you leave now. This is between (Y/N) and me."

The look Yun shot him was nothing short of poisonous, "Yes, it is, but neither of you was doing anything about it, so it's obvious you aren't capable of taking care of this."

Your voice croaked out from Jae-ha's now soaked shirt, "Yun..." It was so quiet, "Please."

The young boy sighed in exasperation, "Fine, I'll go. But if this isn't fixed by tomorrow, then I'll be back and you guys really will be sorry!"

How someone so young managed to be so incredibly threatening, no one was quite sure, but you still managed to get out a quiet "Thank you." As the boy stormed out and closed the door behind him.

The two of you stood together quietly for a moment, both soaking in how nice it was to just exist together.

"Did you have a panic attack today?" Jae-ha finally asked, "You seem drained."

You nodded your head into his chest, but there was a hesitance to it that made Jae-ha sigh, "(Y/N)..." He said, his voice persuasive, "I know I haven't been a perfect husband, but I can't help you now if you don't talk to me."

He sounded so comforting, but after so many months of hiding your emotions, you couldn't bring yourself to just out and tell him everything. It felt scary, and scary was the last thing you wanted to deal with right now, "It's no big deal." You finally squeaked out, just waiting for him to leave you.

There was a deep breath from above you as Jae-ha grumbled. You didn't catch most of it, but you heard the word 'stubborn' and 'beautiful' together, so you knew he was talking about you.

"Very well then," He sighed before bending over and sweeping you into his arms. It was probably the quickest way to solve the situation, and while you wanted to argue, that didn't mean you liked being slung around.

You tried to grumble, but your voice sounded too pathetic, even to your own ears, so you simply burrowed into his arms and looked resolutely at your hands. 

There was hope in your chest, but you needed him to take the first step.

Jae-ha locked the door before turning around and walking you over to the beds on the floor in the corner. They had been stowed away that morning by you, as you were trying to do anything to get your mind off your swirling thoughts. It hadn't worked, but it certainly had been worth a shot.

With a dexterity even you were surprised by, Jae-ha managed to get the bedding out and spread out neatly without once letting you out of his arms. 

Your mouth hung open slightly as you looked at the bedding and Jae-ha chuckled, "It's good to see I can still shock you, my dear." He teased, setting you gently on the bedding and flicking your nose.

A slight flush crept up your neck and you looked away, trying your best to ignore him as he knelt beside you, "Do you want a bath before you go to sleep, (Y/N)?" He asked, placing a gentle hand under your chin as he moved your face from side to side.

He knew you would never really want him to see how pale you were, or how you were trembling with exhaustion, but you hated the fact that you had gone through this on your own... He hated it more than words could say. Your eyes were haunted, worse than he had ever seen them before and he knew that you hadn't eaten all day.

You did your best to rub away the remaining redness as he looked you over, suddenly very self-conscious about the state you were in.

For the first time in what felt like hours (but was really only about an hour), you looked Jae-ha in the eyes, the familiar feeling of drowning in them enveloping you. He was looking at you... For the first time in a long time, he was actually looking at you.

Tears formed again, but you did your best to shake them away before Jae-ha could see them, "Bath," You squeaked out, "A- A bath sounds good."

Jae-ha's eyes were solemn for a moment before he surprised you by leaning forward to kiss you on the forehead, "Very well then. Stay right here; I'll draw you the best bath a beautiful monster like me is capable of. Just you wait (Y/N)."

He stood and turned away from you, making your heart seize up, but he made sure not to leave your sight as he got everything ready. Your Jae-ha was back. The one who somehow knew exactly what you needed without a word having to be said. The negative voice in the back of your mind asked you how long he would be here before retreating again, but you did your best to silence that voice.

Jae-ha, on the other hand, was busy making a list of things he needed to do. Draw a bath, make a bit of food- something light-... Or maybe he could get one of the dragons to run and grab him something from an open restaurant in town, and then cuddle you for the rest of the night.

After the shock to his system, there was no way that he would be letting you go for the foreseeable future. You meant the world to him, and he would spend the rest of his life making sure you understood that... How dare he make you feel like you weren't enough? That hadn't been beautiful of him at all.

He wanted to show you how much he cared in so many ways, but for tonight, he would have to settle for cuddling. You needed sleep and he missed holding you at night.

Anything else could come later.

~~~~~~~~~~

There you are! I'm going to attempt to write a lemon for this scene, but seeing as how I'm Asexual and just sex curious, we'll see how it goes. It should be up soon... But I don't know how hard writing a lemon will be.

-klypso01


	2. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've made up, it's true, but Jae-Ha needs to go again. It's time for a heartfelt goodbye! And Sex

Please, please, please let me know if this sucks!

Also... Smut below this point? I mean... I hope you would know that by now.

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been just a few days since Jae-ha had realized his mistake, and ever since then, he had trouble letting you go.

Every time he tried, he could see the haunted look in your eyes and the way you tried to walk out on him... It was like a nightmare, running through his head on repeat, trying to convince him that he had lost you, even as you were laying in his arms.

Normally, this level of clinginess from him would prompt you to start teasing him as you escaped and it would always turn into a game of cat and mouse as he hunted you (playfully) through the town. 

That's always how things had gone between the two of you, but this time was different. 

Jae-ha had left you alone, and you were struggling with the feelings of loneliness and insecurity as much as he was.

At the moment, you were curled up in his arms as the pre-dawn light was filtering into your room. In just a few hours, you would have to go back to the clinic and he would be off on another mission.

The two of you had known about this for a day or two now, but you were both taking the news badly. Neither of you was ready to say goodbye yet. Things had gotten too damaged this time. As much as he hated to admit it, Jae-ha could see the hesitation in your eyes whenever you parted, as though you were wondering if this would be the time that the dream would end... If this would be the time he lost interest.

As if that would happen.

His arms tightened around your body, forcing you out of the ball that you curled into while sleeping and pulled you close to his chest.

A muffled sound of protest escaped you and you began stretching as you woke up.

Your face nuzzled into his naked chest, and you muttered unintelligible words. This wasn't abnormal for you, you did it every time you woke up, and he found it to be the most adorable thing in the world.

In fact, he found everything about the way you would wake up to be adorable.

It took another couple of minutes of you stretching for your eyes to open. He knew you were still half asleep by the confusion in your eyes. You always pulled out the most adorable pout, just for him, especially when he woke you up.

Your (E/C) Eyes were little more than a puddle of sleep and curiosity, which he had decided early on in your marriage was his favorite sight in the world.

"Jae-ha?" You asked, your voice husky as you looked up at him.

He smiled widely and nuzzled his face into your neck, "Good morning, beautiful," He purred, which immediately made a flush of red crawl up your neck.

It was honestly frustrating for you that he was able to be the suavest idiot so early in the morning. No one should even be conscious this early, let alone coherent and so obviously eager to be awake.

In retaliation, you turned over in his arms, facing away from him, "It's not morning, you idiot dragon." 

Your irritable mutter had the opposite effect from what you wanted, Jae-ha chuckled at your words and planted a wet kiss on the back of your neck, "But it is," He said, his breath tickling your ear, "And if I'm awake, then you need to be too."

There were times when this attitude of his irritated you, but more often than not, it was so endearing for you, something that was just so purely him. Jae-ha didn't feel the need to rise early, but if he was going to be awake, then he wanted someone else to be awake with him, just so he could cuddle you for hours as you talked about nothing particular.

He kissed the back of your neck again, but this time was more gentle, and he began to trace the long column of your spine with small butterfly kisses.

This time, his kisses didn't make you laugh, they weren't meant to. 

Instead, a shiver ran down your spine at the loving way his lips met your skin time and time again. His hands, which were resting comfortably on your stomach, decided to join the fun as they began making small strokes, caressing the sensitive skin of your belly.

"Jae-ha." Your words were a whisper as you turned in his grasp once more, (E/C) meeting vibrant green. A small smile played at his lips, but his eyes were serious.

Slowly he leaned forward to place a feathery kiss on your forehead, "I have to leave today." 

It was simple, but that was all he needed to say. It was a moment you had been dreading as well, sure, you knew that things had been better between you, but how long would that last? Would he go back to being distant while on another mission that could take several weeks?

You were relearning to trust each other, so of course, the impending separation made you nervous... But you couldn't allow this to taint your time together. 

Even if it killed you, you would get back to where you had been before with Jae-ha.

A heavy sigh left you as you buried your face into his chest once more, your arms snaking around him tightly and he returned the favor.

"I don't want to be sad about this," You murmured, "You used to leave all the time, and I was fine with it. I knew you would come back to me. When we were with the pirates, I knew that no one could best my stubborn dragon, and with Yona... Well, no one could stand against all of you at once. I don't want to feel like this."

His hands rubbed soothing circles on your back, "I know." There really wasn't much else to say, Jae-ha wanted nothing more than to go into some long-winded speech about how everything would be alright, and that it would take time for things to feel like normal, but he knew that wouldn't help.

Instead, he did what only he could and moved his hands down to grip your rear, "We don't have to be sad." 

Your gasp made him chuckle, despite the fact that he really wanted to seem sexy at the moment.

His chuckle sparked your chuckle, and before long, the two of you were clutching each other, laughing harder than either of you had in quite some time. 

It was such a refreshing feeling, this happiness, that it took quite some time for the chuckles to subside, leaving behind a comfortable silence. Jae-ha's moment of 'sexiness' had been the best possible thing for the two of you.

Your hands were around his neck and your fingers were rubbing circles on his hairline, "Did you just make your voice deeper?" You asked, amusement still clear in your voice.

A blush bloomed on his face, and he looked away, glad that you were the only person who could affect him like this, "No." His voice was defensive for a moment before he looked down at you, only to see a love-struck smile on your face, "Well... not intentionally." You genuinely were the only person who could take his breath away with a single look.

Once again his hands moved to your butt and he squeezed gently, letting you know exactly what he was thinking, "But that doesn't change my intentions." 

His voice didn't lower this time, he said it simply, though the way the words exited his mouth sounded sinful either way and within a moment you were beet red again.

You didn't want to say it, but you certainly had been thinking about getting closer to him again. You were married after all... And... It had been a long time since the two of you had sex, so, yeah... Perhaps you were missing it.

Instead of answering him verbally, you moved just enough so there was no space between the two of you and placed your lips on his.

You certainly weren't a wilting daisy when it came to showing how you felt.

That was definitely one of the things that Jae-ha loved about you. If he had expected you to be some scared girl in any part of your life, then he had been definitely been proven wrong after you got married.

You were fierce when you wanted something, and boy did you ever want Jae-ha.

His mouth moved against yours only for a moment before you felt his tongue poking at your lips, with a saucy grin, you opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to slither in.

A short hum of appreciation came from both of you as your mouthes began to battle for dominance. A shot of arousal streaked to your core and you allowed your hands begin to card through his hair, reflexively gripping and releasing the beautiful green strands.

Not to be outdone, his hands began to wander as well, slowly moving up your back before returning to your bottom and squeezing softly.

Neither of you was in a hurry, so the sensual makeout session continued for several minutes as your hands continued to explore each other gently. Your favorite spot to caress was Jae-ha's hair (You always had been jealous of how thick and long it was), and his was, by far, your ass.

But nothing could remain this innocent for very long, and with a wet pop, you separated. You were both breathing heavily as the beginning stages of arousal set in. God... It felt so good to be with him again.

Jae-ha eagerly began to kiss along your jawline as he rolled you onto your back and you didn't protest.

More than once, you had teased him that he must have the tongue of a dragon rather than the leg because his tongue was one of his most talented parts of his body. It was a fact that he proved quickly once he got to your sweet spot, a place he knew how to find quickly as he drove you insane with it.

Not wanting to be outdone, your hands moved to his back (Thank god he slept without his shirt on, that made everything so much easier) and you began tracing the muscles that were rippling as he lowered his lower half to grind against yours.

Your mind was so fuzzy as you released a low moan that barely sounded like your voice. You never had been the most sensitive person in the world and as a general rule, you just didn't get aroused easily... For you to be so warmed up so early into the fun made this a special occasion indeed.

He chuckled against your neck at that, repeating the motion, making you writhe in his grip.

It felt like electricity was shooting through you at every movement he made, and every time he brushed your core, you felt that tingling stimulation grow ever higher.

Not to be outdone (These things weren't meant to be a competition, but they always started out that way with you two), you pulled away from him right as he was about to suck you back in for another breath-taking kiss and began to nibble your way down his neck.

He wasn't the only one who could perform well.

You kissed down his chest, flicking your tongue at every scar you encountered, gently kissing around them and moving lower until you reached his nipples.

For some reason, his nipples were one of the most sensitive parts of his body, which was a fact that you knew well and quickly set about using to make him moan.

With an almost sadistic grin, you took his bud into your mouth and began nibbling at it gently, your other hand moving to his other pec to torture the other nipple. One moment you would chomp harshly at the little bud (which was already rock hard), and the next you would be laving your tongue over it, almost in an apology.

It was one of your favorite things to do to him, because, besides blow jobs, nothing made him groan quite like this.

Almost immediately, the dragon above you let out a moan, deep and lustful as you worked his chest. It was a wonderful thing.

With a quick thrust of your hips, you rolled the two of you so you were now on top, which was a far better position for you to continue teasing Jae-ha. As your mouth and hand were occupied, you moved the other hand down to his bulge, which was straining harshly against the soft material of his undergarments. 

He wasn't fully erect yet, as everything about the two of your relationship was built off of slow burns and subtle arousal, but you knew exactly how to change that in a hurry. 

One quick motion of your hand had you inside the material, which, of course, was right where you wanted to be. You gripped his sturdy length, drawing a loud moan from your husband, and immediately began to stroke the tip.

His hips flexed slightly so he moved in your hand, providing just a bit of friction, and his hands shot down to your face, pulling you off his chest and back up so he could meet your lips again. 

The kiss had changed. Before it was a slow, wonderful kiss filled with passion, this one was more desperate. His tongue didn't wait for permission before pushing its way past your lips, teasing your mouth and begging you to play with him.

Making sure your slow strokes never stopped, the two of you tangoed together, tongues not fighting for dominance, but rather, playing out a dance of giving and take.

Drool began to ebb down your lips, and Jae-ha disconnected from you with a soft pop, his eyes meeting yours as he leaned up just enough to plant a small kiss on the corner of each eye, "Did you know?" He asked quietly, looking for all the world like you weren't stroking him.

He moved in closer to nuzzle your ear, his hands beginning to explore your body in an ever-increasing rhythm.

"You have morning breath."

An offended gasp burst from you as you pulled your hand out from his clothes and slapped him across the chest, trying to ignore his melodic laughter, "Excuse me?" You said with mock offense, "I'm not the one who started this, mister. I think I'm not in the mood anymore," You were huffy as you tried to roll away from him, "Enjoy your boner."

You really did try to get up, but Jae-ha had rolled you back under him before you could, "Kidding, dear," He said with a happy laugh, "I wouldn't say something mean like that."

Even as he spoke, his hands began to mess with the bottom of your shift. It was comfortable and a perfect dress for bed, but right now? It was in the way, and Jae-ha had to make up for teasing you.

Fluidly, he sat upright, pulling you with him as he drafted the shift over your head simultaneously. You were pouting at him, which had him chuckling, even as he laid you back down.

"Darling, would I really do this if I minded your breath?" He said, a moment before kissing you deeply, grabbing the back of your neck and tilting your head so he could get his tongue halfway to your throat.

At the same time, two fingers reached down and stroked your bare slit, making your whole body jerk in shock.

It was a moment where you could see colors flashing behind your eyes as they shut tightly against the sensation of Jae-ha attacking your most intimate spot, "Jay." You whispered, completely missing the way he smiled down at you.

"Open your eyes, darling," He husked, the unpreoccupied hand stroking your neck coaxingly, "I need to see you."

His fingers down below had set up a soothing motion on your clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive bud, but never touching it directly, he knew your body almost better than his own, so he knew that touching that most sensitive part of you this early might be more painful than arousing.

It took a moment of you absorbing this new sensation before you could open your eyes. Slowly, your eyelids fluttered open and you looked at him, something akin to confusion was swirling through you. 

Heavens knows this wasn't the first time you had felt this, but every time you did, it felt like new.

Your hips surged upwards ever so slightly and Jae-ha chuckled, increasing the speed of his fingers, which resulted in an even louder moan from you,

With a small smile that quickly turned into a breathless gasp from you as his fingers ghosted over your clit, you cupped his cheek, touching your foreheads together as you slid your hand back into his undergarments, hoping to return the favor.

The two of you stroked each other for several minutes, returning to your usual, slow pace that consisted of body worship and constant compliments.

At some point, Jae-ha slumped to the side, moving you with him, so you were both facing each other, your leg was draped over his hip, allowing his fingers unfettered access to you as he alternated between dipping his fingers into your core to curl up against your g-spot, and brushing his thumb against your clit.

It was a spectacular feeling, and, as always, the pressure was building. 

Jae-ha was fully aroused by this point as your hand twisted around him, using his precum to lubricate your hand as you gently squeezed his tip, just enough to make him feel like his whole body was on fire.

Currently, he was sucking on your collarbone, intent on covering your whole neck with hickeys. It was a favor you fully intended to repay after he was done.

This was one of the many things you loved about your doting husband. He probably could have climaxed at least three times while you had been warming each other up. He did have a higher than average sex-drive, after all, so it would have made sense if he insisted on taking you... But he didn't.

He knew how slow your body was to warm up, so he always let you control the pace, and tell him when you were ready. It was never something he felt entitled to.

After just another moment, you removed your hand from him and moved it instead to his neck, "Please," you murmured, only small hints of the desperation you felt leaking through as you kissed his temple, "I need you."

Once more, his eyes met yours as he pulled you into a hug, his whole body was shaking with anticipation, he had been holding himself back quite a bit as you enjoyed each other, but now it was time. 

The hug doubled as a way to roll you on top of him, a position he loved to start out in.

See... You may be slow to build, but once you were ready, you were ready for quite some time. Sex with you two was always an adventure, one that you both enjoyed jumping on time and time again.

Yet another roll had you moving beneath him as he shucked off his undergarments and grabbed his own member, lining it up with your entrance.

His eyes met yours one more time as the cockiest of smirks grew on his face, "You ready for me, love?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know, but also stroking his ego just a bit, "It has been a while, after all. I'm not sure you can take-"

He cut himself off with a lusty groan as you rolled your hips towards him, causing his cock to dip ever so slightly into you. It was a gentle sensation that about had him cumming right then and there.

You smirked right back, not at all afraid to challenge him, "What was that?" You asked sweetly, your voice telling nothing of what you had just done.

For the first time in a long time, you watched happily as a full-blown blush ripped across Jae-ha's face, "You minx." He said... Or perhaps squeaked was a better way of saying it, his voice several octaves higher than normal. It was hilarious, and if the situation weren't so steamy, that alone would probably have made you curl into a ball, laughing hard enough that you would begin to choke.

Not that you were going to complain.

At the sight of your telltale smile, he shook his head and snapped his hips forward, pushing into you with a vengeance that took your breath away.

Without your permission, your back arched against him and your toes curled as he began a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. It wasn't a bad thing, as the deep stimulation was enough to have your eyes rolling.

Jae-ha wasn't the thickest out there, you knew (not from experience, but you know... the girls in Awa liked to gossip), but he could probably give most other men a run for their money with his length. Whether that was a Jae-ha thing or a dragon thing, you weren't sure, but it certainly felt good as he stretched you out, applying pressure in all the right places as you writhed in his arms.

As much as you tried to participate, the feeling of an overwhelming ball of need in your stomach building up stopped you from doing anything besides moan as Jae-ha quickly found your g-spot and began to pound against it again and again.

His accuracy was impressive, and just as you were beginning to adapt to this pace, he slipped a hand between the two of you and began to stroke at your clit, keeping time perfectly with his thrusts.

It was too much. 

His name was moaned on repeat from you as though it was the only word you knew... To be honest, at the moment, it was the only word you needed.

"(Y/N)," He groaned, the sheer amount of arousal in his voice hitting you like a sucker punch right as you approached your peak.

Gods... It was so much. 

It felt so... So fucking incredible. 

For a split second, your entire world narrowed to the one focal point, which was Jae-ha. He was sweating and making just as many noises as you were, the slight sheen of sweat across his body only enhancing how he looked as he thrust again and again.

"So... Close," You gasped, your hands wrapping tightly around his shoulders as you dragged your nails down his back.

He would tease you for the marks later, but that was the last thing on your mind.

His teeth bit into your ear as he began to lose his tempo. Each time he entered you, you saw spots, but even you could feel that he was close. 

You were on the precipice of something high, and you wanted nothing more than to fall, "Please." The sounds you were making were sinful at this point, which only spurred him on further.

"Cum for me," He muttered, the sheer sexiness of his voice was the kick you needed.

The ball in your gut burst with a vengeance, your back arched as you bit your lip.

An explosion of colors flashed behind your eyes as you screamed out your release... It was heaven. It was too good to be heaven.

Your arms tightened reflexively around your only anchor in the world as you shattered.

Jae-ha took a moment to stare down at you in awe, pausing for just a moment to watch you crumble around him. He could feel your walls convulsing around his member which brought him right to the point of no return, but your face was more important.

He said before that your face when you were waking up was his favorite sight in the world, which was still true, but so was this. The way your eyes rolled back and you bit your lip while still keening out the most erotic sound in the world... The way he could watch you as you sailed high while shaking your head, trying to cope as the sensation proved to be too much for you.

It was the most god damn beautiful thing he had ever seen.

With the last dredges of his control, he pulled out of you and warmed your stomach with his cum before collapsing on you.

Your shuttering gasps told him that you were coming back down from the high, and he grinned cockily at you.

"Looks like I can still make you scream after all."

~~~~~~~~~~

Could you guys tell that I kept trying to move away from the actual smut of everything? >///<

Guys, I can't tell you how close this chapter came to killing me! I've read my fair share of lemons, but writing one was a whole different experience. For one, it was actually really good for me, because you need to put emotion into writing like this, otherwise, it sounds stupid and that's something I needed to work on.

For two... I've come to the realization that I may not be as straight as I once thought I was... I mean, I'm not totally gay, but definitely not straight... And definitely a bit ace.

Thanks, Wattpad, now I have to tell my highly religious, conservative parents.

Sincerely,

My questioning, virgin ass...


End file.
